Sheridan County, Kansas
Sheridan County (standard abbreviation: SD) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 2,556. Its county seat is Hoxie. The county was named in honor of Phillip H. Sheridan, a general of the American Civil War era. Law and government Although the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 to allow the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with the approval of voters, Sheridan County has remained a prohibition, or "dry", county. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.97%) is land and (or 0.03%) is water. Adjacent counties * Decatur County (north) * Norton County (northeast) * Graham County (east) * Gove County (south) * Thomas County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 2,813 people, 1,124 households, and 795 families residing in the county. The population density was 3 people per square mile (1/km²). There were 1,263 housing units at an average density of 1 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.65% White, 0.14% Black or African American, 0.07% Native American, 0.07% Asian, 0.14% Pacific Islander, 0.36% from other races, and 0.57% from two or more races. 1.46% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,124 households out of which 30.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.80% were married couples living together, 4.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.20% were non-families. 27.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county the population was spread out with 26.30% under the age of 18, 5.80% from 18 to 24, 23.70% from 25 to 44, 23.90% from 45 to 64, and 20.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 100.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,547, and the median income for a family was $38,292. Males had a median income of $26,351 versus $16,250 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,299. About 12.00% of families and 15.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.30% of those under age 18 and 5.50% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Hoxie, 1,158 (county seat) * Selden, 186 Townships Sheridan County is divided into fourteen townships. None of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the townships include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Bloomfield || 07450 || || 45 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0 % || |- | Bowcreek || 08125 || || 54 || 0 (1) || 186 (72) || 0 (0) || 0 % || |- | East Saline || 19675 || || 66 || 0 (1) || 186 (72) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Kenneth || 36525 ||Hoxie || 1,430 || 15 (40) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0 % || |- | Logan || 42225 || || 115 || 1 (2) || 187 (72) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Parnell || 54650 || || 104 || 1 (1) || 185 (71) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Prairie Dog || 57500 || || 71 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Sheridan || 64750 || || 269 || 2 (5) || 138 (53) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | Solomon || 66400 || || 248 || 1 (2) || 279 (108) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Springbrook || 67350 || || 108 || 0 (1) || 279 (108) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Union || 72400 || || 60 || 1 (2) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0 % || |- | Valley || 73150 || || 139 || 1 (2) || 186 (72) || 0 (0) || 0.09% || |- | West Saline || 77375 || || 91 || 0 (1) || 186 (72) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |} Education Map of Sheridan County (map legend)]] photo by Russell Lee.]] Unified school districts * Hoxie USD 412 See also * Dry counties References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official * Sheridan County ;General Information * Blue Skys * Discover Sheridan County ;Maps * 2009 Sheridan County Map, KDOT * 2011 Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * 2011 Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * 2005 Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Sheridan County, Kansas Category:established in 1873